


Hide & Seek

by Arikakun, JT_Sins, Sinstigator



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Doggy Style, F/M, Genji is a pos, Hide and seeked, PWP, Shameless Smut, Yakuza Genji Shimada, back alleyway banging, bend over baby girl, getting reckted in the alley way, shake that ass for Genji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9413333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arikakun/pseuds/Arikakun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JT_Sins/pseuds/JT_Sins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinstigator/pseuds/Sinstigator
Summary: Yakuza! Genji avoiding responsibility and you are tasked to go find him. Of course, he has tricks up his sleeves50 Shades of Overwatch Prompt: Outdoors Sex





	

“Of course they chose me to find him,” you muttered to yourself, grumpily walking through the Shimada residence. You peeked your head into the dojo only to find it empty, sighing heavily you ran a hand through your hair as you slid the door closed.

“Where the hell is he?” you muttered as you walked towards the garden, it was the only place you hadn’t searched yet.

The younger of the two Shimada brothers was acting out again.  Ignoring his duties in favor of escaping into the city to frequent one of his favorite bars and night clubs. Him going missing was nothing new, just a hassle for the person that was tasked to find him. Sliding open the the thin paper door to the garden in the back of the house you searched for the green tuft of hair that usually gave him away.

Why did he choose the color green anyway? It made him look even more like a vegetable, especially when he while surrounded by garden’s greenery. Your eyes roam over the various sculpted plants, a thoughtful expression spreading across your face as you wonder what could’ve caused this particular case of acting out.

“Did he get into another argument with Hanzo?” you mumbled aloud, stepping out onto the intricately paved walkway, craning your neck to see as much as possible only proved to be a waste of time. Genji was nowhere to be found. “....Great.”

You reached into your back pocket with a sigh and pulled out your phone. Calling him was a stretch, but maybe Genji would actually go easy on you this time and pick up when you called. You knew his number by heart, even further proof that you’d gone through this particular scenario more times than you could count. Sucking your bottom lip between your teeth, you put the device to your ear.

_….Brrrrrring! ....Brrrrrring!_

_…..Brrrrrrring! ….Brrrrring_

_….._ Nothing, not that you were surprised. That would be too easy, and Genji was anything but easy to find. Especially if he didn’t want to be found. With a roll of your eyes, you shoved your phone back into your pocket, looks like you would be doing this the hard way. As usual.

“....He’s such a pain in the ass,” Turning on your heel you waltzed out of the garden, quickly making your way through the enormous Shimada estate. Genji could be anywhere in Hanamura, you didn’t have time for this! “One day, he’s going to have to grow up, too.”

* * *

 

It took you longer than you’d expected to track Genji down. He wasn’t at any of his usual hangouts, the seedy bars and clubs were oozing sexual tension. But, there was no sign of the green haired man, and you were running out of ideas. Thankfully, alcohol always made it easier to get the information you wanted. Hell, sometimes you learned things you never wanted to know. After just a few drinks tongues started wagging. After that, it was only a matter of time before one of the drunken club goers spilled the beans about a recently opened nightclub on the far side of town.

You grit your teeth, barely holding back a snarl. “Of course.”

The ride to the other side of town was agonizingly slow, every second wasted was one more that he could use to slip away from you yet again. Slinking off into the night somewhere to get caught up in who knows what. And it would be you who took the fall when news of his exploits traveled back to his father.

You quickened your pace, pushing past the long line of people waiting to get in. Ignoring the scowl on the bouncer’s faces as you flashed the insignia of the Shimada family. Even if you didn’t have the blood of a dragon flowing through your veins, their family crest could get you into most places unopposed. Eyebrows shooting up in surprise as you quickly made your way to through the club and up into the VIP rooms on the second floor. You shoved the door open with more force than was necessary, getting a small amount of satisfaction at how it slammed into the wall with a bang.

“You’d better be in here!.”

And here he was. Sprawled out on a luxuriously oversized chair fit only for an heir to a powerful family, like the Shimada’s. Even in an empty room, he somehow managed to make it look like he was at home and utterly relaxed. Or, at least he was until those cinnamon colored eyes of his landed on you. The frown on your face was enough to extinguish the joy in any situation.

“Ah, my retrieval dog…” Genji grumbled as he lounged back in his VIP room. You were surprised that the room was empty, normally with the presence of the Shimada’s there would be tons of people clamoring to get a view of them, mostly scantily clad women from other clans hoping to get lucky.

“So then you know why I’m here...let’s make this quick Shimada-san,” you started.

“You’re such a cheeky little thing. I like you,” the younger Shimada chuckled. You shifted your weight as you looked at the man, you were used to him throwing meaningless flirty nothings at you.

It was just how he was, and nothing more.

“Shimada--” you started wanting to hurry this routine meeting, you had to be back within a timely matter. Your ass was on the line and not his.

“Genji is fine,” he replied.

“We have to go….you know what you need to do. You can’t keep ducking out on your responsibilities,” you started to chide him

“Yeah, yeah, yeah...but I get to see you more…” he smirked. You silently motioned towards the door hoping that he would cooperate.  

“I don’t wanna,” the younger Shimada huffed as he grabbed the large bottle of sake. You didn’t have the time nor the patience.

“Can we not do this today?” You sighed and crossed your arms.

“We can dance anytime you want to little sakura,” Genji smirked and took a swig of the alcoholic drink. You closed your eyes and sighed.

“We are leaving now,” you said firmly as you quickly walked over to him and snatched the bottle of sake from his hands.

“Let’s go,” you motioned towards the door

“Make me,”

“You can’t be serious right now,”

“Now seems to be a good time to be serious,”

“Shimada-san,” You began firmly.

“I said Genji,” he replied a smirk on his lips. There was that stupid lady killer smirk of his. You hated it and loved it at the same time but now was not the time to daydream. You quickly reached out grabbing underneath his arm and pulling him to his feet.

“Well now that’s a first that someone has put their hands on me,” Genji smugly commented.

“I’ll apologize later. We have to return back to the manor,” you said as you started to gently nudge him towards the door.

“I mean there are other ways you could apologize…,” Genji trailed off.

“Now is not the time for your flirtatious jabs Shimada-san,” you said as you opened the door. As soon as you opened the door you felt the loud bass of the club hit you, it distracted you from the man slipping pass you.

“....that piece of shit…,” you muttered as you watched Genji slip into the crowd of people that amassed below.

 

You quickly followed after him weaving through the crowd trying to follow after the man, but lost him in the crowd of bodies. “I’m screwed!” you thought as you whipped around looking for the green tuft of hair when your cell phone vibrated. Annoyed you pulled out your phone to see a text message from Genji.

_Find me and I’ll come willingly little Sakura._

Shoving your phone back into your pocket you began your search for the man. Minutes ticked by as you searched high and low for the man, checking all of the VIP rooms, bathrooms, etc. He was nowhere to be found. After you searched everywhere you could think of except for the back of the club itself. Darting through the crowd you made your way to the back door of the club and quickly pushed the door open to see Genji casually leaned against the wall across from the door.

“Took you long enough...and you’re supposed to be my retrieval dog,” Genji chuckled.

“Genji! How could you! I looked everywhere for you and now I’m gonna get my ass chewed out by your brother and probably your father!” you started.

“I am dead when I get back to the manor--What’s so funny?!” you saw the man grin as he took a long drag from his cigarette.

“You finally said my name….and it sounds perfect,” Genji replied.

“This is serious!” You shouted

“Oh c’mon you’ll be fine,” Genji chuckled as he approached you. Sighing heavily you ran your hands through your hair more worried about returning back to the manor and not so much the man in front of you.

Genji had you pushed against a wall before you could blink, his lips on yours, and his hands roaming your body, groping everything he could. His hands made their way to the back of your knees and pulled them around his waist as he desperately rutted his hips, grinding his erection against your sex.

“G-Genji what are you doing?” you stuttered.

“You don’t have anything to worry about, [Y/N], ” Genji purred. “I won’t let anyone get rid of my favorite pet…”

A million thoughts ran through your head as to why this was a bad idea, but the way he felt against you and the needy open mouth kisses on your neck was a distraction enough.

“G-Genji we have to--ooh…” a moan came from your lips as he nipped gently at your neck, his hands quickly moving to unbutton your trousers. His hands snaking their way into your underwear groping your plush ass.

“In a little bit,” Genji whispered as he placed open mouthed kissed on your neck still grinding his hips into your sex. You started to protest when he suddenly placed you onto your feet and turned you around pressing you flush against the cold stone wall.

“G-Genji!” If at all possible, you flushed. Was he really planning on taking you here? Outside??

Genji’s hands settled on your hips, tugging your trousers just low enough for him to get a view of your sex, glistening in the dim light. He exhaled as though the breath had been punched out of him, “Look at you. So wet, and it's all for me.” Those hands slid upwards, stopping only momentarily to give your ass a nice squeeze. Fingers splayed wide, he slid his hands beneath your shirt, hiking the material up as he went. “You don't know how many nights I've dreamt of taking you like this…” He surged forward, cock hot against your lips as he draped himself over your back. “Outside….where everyone can see you, can see how much you whimper and cry for me. And they'll know you're mine.”

“W-what?” You bit your lip, stifling the moan that threatened to spill from your lips at his words. It was hard to tell if he was being truthful, Genji had as many lovers as the year had days. But, the very thought of him not being satisfied by anyone else made a shiver of excitement shoot down your spine.

Genji nodded against your shoulder, pulling at the material of your shirt with his teeth, while his hands made quick work of the buttons at the front. The sudden rush of cold air against your heated flesh causing you to jump. “Every day I had to watch you dance just out of my reach. Teasing me…” A growl rumbled deep within the Shimada’s chest and his hips snapped forward once more. Brushing against your sex and coating his length with the slick between your thighs.

“I-I wasn't teasing you!” Your voice cracks nails scraping against the brick wall when he nudges your clit. Thighs trembling as you fight to keep yourself from sinking into his dick yourself. Your skin is hot, already littered with beads of sweat. “I was...I was just-.”

He doesn't give you a chance to explain, is already spreading your lower lips with his left hand. Cock inching it's way into you at an agonizingly slow pace.

The stretch burns, but in the best way imaginable. And every muscle inside you tries to drag him inside of you quicker. But, Genji resists, and continues at his own pace.

By the time he's fully seated within you, you were nothing more than a panting mess. The fullness of having him inside you both too much and not enough . You squirm against the iron hold Genji had on your hips, desperately trying to get some kind of friction going. Something to soothe the ache that had been brought to life deep within your core.

“Genji…” Your whine is drowned out by the pulsing base of the club before you. Music blaring impossibly loud even at this time of night. You shudder and lick your lips, “Please.”

“When you sound like that...I don’t think I can resist,” Genji whispered his voice full of lust. With a soft grunt Genji shifted his hips before moving, you bit you bottom lip to keep yourself from crying out. Genji grunted hotly against your ear as he quickly set a fast unforgiving pace, and you braced yourself against the grimy wall as he pounded mercilessly into your tight heat.

“No...No let me hear you,” Genji groaned against the back of your neck, nibbling at the sweat soaked skin. “I’ve waited so long for this...I want to hear every moan you make-every whimper as you cum around me.” His hips stuttered when you moaned in response, muscles clenching around him.

It felt like your body was on fire, each snap of those hips stroked something deep inside you. Causing your muscles to coil tighter and tighter, broken whimpers falling from your lips on every breath. Fingers trying and failing to find purchase on the brick. Your legs felt weak, trembling beneath the onslaught of pleasure wracking your body.

So when Genji snaked an arm around your waist and thumbed at the tiny bundle of nerves between your legs, you screamed. Pleasure shooting across every nerve in your body like lightning. Body bowing forward, curling in on itself as you came so hard your vision went white.

Genji cursed above you, the sudden tightness of your walls around his cock nearly rooting him to the spot. It felt like you were trying to crush him and draw him even further inside of you all at once. Sweat dotted his forehead, soaked his shirt as the fucked you through your orgasm, gritting his teeth as he finally spilled inside you with a low drawn out groan. Hands digging into the supple flesh of your hips as he jerked against you. Filling you with his seed.

You slumped against the wall, trying to catch your breath and regain control of your trembling limbs. Already you could feel the mixture of your combined juices cooling on your thighs. The weight of genji’s body pressing you even closer against the wall.

Genji grinned, nuzzling against the back of your shoulder before placing a kiss right behind your ear.

“Well, you found me...And I came just like I said I would.”  


End file.
